halo_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Field Marshal Til Je'at Ze'ta 'Muramai
Til Je'at Ze'ta 'Muramai '''is a dedicated Field Marshal of the Covenant Imperial Army and foremost commanding officer of the growing '''Legion of Redeeming Vigilance. A war-hero of the previous Heretic Uprising a lifetime ago and fierce commander in the current war's frontlines since its beginnings, Til is needless to say a model of Sangheili Zealots; fierce, unquestioningly loyal to the Forerunner theology (despite his Spiritualism) and relentless in continuing the Covenant's fight for the Great Journey. While he've never truly trusted the San'Shyuum in recent days, he still work for the betterment of the Covenant in these dark times as easily seen in his tough care for his soldiers and little to no love for heresies. This and his incredible combat record of a lifetime in war, Til eventually rose to the top of the Army's hierarchy, proceeding the respected Field Marshal R'ha Ze'ta Je'at 'Katolai after the disastrous events of Hope. Biography Childhood ''' Born in the human date of August 17, 2494 as the first child of a Muram weaver of the City Keep named Sedan and a wondering Xirsas swordsman known as Balrak 'Xirsasai, Til 'Muram was named after the Paragon of the Cycle due to his unusual pale skin upon hatching before it gained its darkened color growing up. Under the care of his mother during the first few rotations of his life like most Sangheili, at least in the State of Muram, Til's developing eyes were given the blessing of seeing beautiful tapestries and clothes weaved under Sedan's masterful fingers and creative mind. A woman of much love and intelligence, the honored status of weaver was respected for the bringing of beauty to the deathly desert and the comforting in its environment. When Sedan was unable to give her son the necessary attention, the baby was affectionately watched by his uncle; the future Kaidon S'Ki 'Muramai, who fondly told stories of the ancient histories of the clan forever depicted on the keep's walls and the Spirits that guide the Muram. '''Common Rooms On the day Til could walk and stand proper, he was brought into the tutelage of the keep's common room, destined to be trained as a hunter of the clan and future warrior of the Covenant. Often put into rivalry with his cousin Tibur, the legit son of his uncle, the two fought and grew together. Til was studious in philosophy and cultures in the Grand Library, learning the ancients as well as learning the war texts of techniques and battles. Unlike the majority of the Sangheili, who enjoy the romanticism of swords, Til have noticeably kept a aptitude of the staff and in his rotations growing up was the most skilled at it. Using his honed speed, Xirsas-blessed strength, and hard-earned precision, the young Muram learned the old arts of the spearmasters with hard determination until he was scolded by the more modern Battle-masters for the impracticality in the form. Forced into the study-line of the others into the swordsmanship, Til adapted to a more flexible and duelist-esque fighting style with his curveblades in comparison to Muram martial arts of cloak-and-dagger. In addition to the tradition of honing their novices into skilled adapts of the desert warfare, honing in long, nearly hellish exercises of marches through the seemingly-endless Helian Desert, practices of ambushes by borrowing into the skin-scolding sand and hardening lung capability for long periods of time, and of the sacred Hunt itself. Learning of the spear, curveblade and the needle-rifle's predecessor, the 'Glass Rifle', Til have scored many trophies and skins for himself. At the age of 16, he and the other novices of the Common Room was tasked with the hunt of the Helian Desert's most feared and ancient of prey; the Sand Wyrm, the adult stage of the Dune Worm, a massive invertebrate that devour and digest the desert sands-which the Muram believe to the remnants of their ancestors-with deadly natural defenses and will eat an properly sized animal if given the chance. No one knows how many are dwelling under the desert, nevermind Sanghelios itself, but it is said the prehistoric specimen still live deep under the Helian Desert. After a spiritual pilgrimage to the Shah oasis city near the heart of Muram, giving a blessing and prayer to the Spirits, the hunting party entered the unbelievable underground hunting temple of Ghami, Spirit of Continuation. Here, the greatest trial comes within this extensive temple of tunnels, sanctified areas, and remnants of past hunts passing ages, inhabited by Akamirii Prowlers, Heli Scorpii and vipers, and the creators of these tunnels; the Dune worms. At the breaking of dawn, the Common Room novices of Battlemaster Purm 'Muram made their journey through the ancient halls. By the end of seven days, only fifteen out of the twenty-one students stepped out; bloodied physically and spiritually, trophies of their individual kills dangling from their shoulders, weapons broken and scars given. Next to his cousin Tibur, Til stood tall and held his prize; the tooth and skin of a Sand Wyrm. A Devourer of Ancients was slain, honor and prestige was given to the fifteen survivors. Brought back to the Keep into a feast of celebration to the victorious accepted adults. Fathers returning from their duty in the Covenant military were there to enjoy the festivities, posing as mere uncles to keep their identities from their sons. Til himself enjoyed the joyous occasion, sitting with his Mother as he gave her his account to the journey to adulthood with a voice as smooth and emotional as the elder story-tellers. In the middle of it, he saw the love of his life; a maiden of the Keep by the name of Rha. Eyes as beautiful as Tharc pearls, skin as radiant as golden sand, and high-blooded elegant as a Akamirii pride-mother. They met each other over the rotations growing up but were too occupied with their respective duties and being of different common rooms. Offering her a seat after receiving a courteous refilling of sweetened tea, Til and Rha wooed each other throughout the night, and enjoyed each other till dawn. For a milestone since the rite, Til acted as a guard for the council chamber. A status that tested everything the young Muram learned; the Muram Sentinels were embodiments of the clan's renowned patience and vigilance. Stand units on end in statuesque attention, moving every often to change station and take the rest of the cycle in the training of falconry and other Guard-centric skills. Ending his term with few incidents, Til went to the Shaleel War College on a sanctioned military colony in the next four rotations. Attentive and dedicated to his studies of Covenant theology and warfare with prior knowledge of his younger rotations, the young Muram graduated with high honors and deemed acceptable to join the Ascetics-the protectors of ideology purity and the proper study of the Forerunner faith amongst the Sangheili species. A very high honor to those in the path of knowledge but Til wanted to earn his merit through the Covenant military, especially in the rise of the Heretic Uprising. The emissary was disappointed to perhaps lose a potential student to the tide of war but blessed the young warrior with the best attentions. The Heretic Uprising ''-Deployment of Forsaken Transgression'' Transferred into the warrior creche of Demanding Succession under the command of then-Ultra creche commander Phju 'Salmutee as a Minor warrior, Til was given officer command of a auxiliary lance to the full Sangheili warrior lances as were most Swordsman-blooded novices at the time; earning the experience of command early and keeping to the youthful determination to ascend in the merit-based system of Sangheilian-dominant military. The young Minor's first battle was on the ore-mining colony Forsaken Transgression, in the western continent to the most potent of the mines. Landing as the battle-hungry vanguard like most warrior creches, Til had the honor of capturing the keep with his brothers-in-arms and his commanding officer; the assault beginning with a charged melee confrontation that included a short-lived battle with a young Mgalekgolo in close-quarters with one of the creche's majors taking the kill with concussion blasts upon the vulnerable eels. By the end of the cycle, the Muram warrior had the head of the Heretic commander's most skilled marksman as his first honorary trophy in the war. However, this was just the beginning for Til in his military career. Protecting the keep as a front of the rest of the Covenant legion's march in reclaiming the ore mines, the minor served in vital points to keep the base strong against Kig-yar infiltration and destroying a hidden entrance to solidify the Demanding Succession's first field victory. ''-Infiltration of Heretical Sect of Vivid Truths'' During the ending milestones as a minor officer, Til and a handful of other warriors were chosen by their General, a uncompromising swordsman known as Ouma 'Duramee, to infiltrate a Heretic space-station and systemically receive updates on Heretic movements. A dangerous play of cunning and deceit, such a thing was unthinkable for many Sangheili but Til had faith to remain strong and hidden among the enemy. Seeing the conviction in the young warrior, 'Duramee made him the commander of the novices, much to a couple's ire of being under the command of a Spiritualist; a devotee with more archaic and borderline pagan belief than the more common fundamentalists and liberal believers. Taking the armor of ex-Supreme Commander 'Istankee's heretical majors and studying extensively on the given files and data, Til played his part almost flawlessly under the guise of Major Udun 'Moramee. Keen and stern, the Minor worked hard in the coming milestone to keep to his role and made sure there was little chance of exposure outside of his own lance; from working diligently as a guard and even ruthlessly interrogating captured Covenant soldiers (with some corruption on the information to keep the heretics' attacks improper). However, all of this work seemed useless when 'Udun' was beaten and taken when his guard was down. He and his fellows was betrayed by none of other but a close friend-and fellow graduate of Shaleel-Fis 'Fulmamee. Having been too intertwined into the Heretics' belief, Fis betrayed and even helped in the torture fallen upon the infiltrators until only Til and a young soldier named Axo was left, but he didn't last long after the application of too many drugs. Bloodied and scarred from numerous torture tactics, an enraged Til went temporary insane with savage, vengeful bloodlust that he could only describe in his psychological theory as the 'rage of a unpredicted Tiburrian storm'. With adrenaline-increased strength and fortitude, the mix-blooded Sangheili broke out of his restraint and drugged haze, starting his massacre with the interrogators that dared to apply their torture. Fis barely escaped and he immediately gave chase. With talons, martial arts and pain-dulling rage, the infiltrator killed everything that moved in the hall as brutal as a Jiralhanae. In the distraction, Fis managed to escape behind a heavily-locked door that was too encrypted for Til's idled mind. Turning his attention on the blurring alarm, Til reclaimed his arsenal and more to deliver righteous, and sadistic, vengeance on the station. Hunting everything that wore the allegiance to the Enemy, one by one until he had the treacherous Fis and the station's commanding officer left. Running through the commander with his spear, Til turned on Fis and extorted all of his rage till there was little remnants of him with his bare hands. His fire sated and by the next cycle, he accessed the Covenant Battlenet and was greeted with his agitated sect master, who threatened the Muram to have a good report for his sake. With little words, Til presented the heads of the station commander and all of his officers along with a data storage holding all of the information and more. Softened and baffled, 'Duramee congratulated the Minor with a quest well done that will be richly rewarded and when the task force arrived to clean up, the victorious novice was given rightful command as a Major. However, this experience left the eternal scar for Til; a scar that manifested as a deep hatred for traitors and turncoats. ''-Interception of Clan Rif'' A few rotations in his command as a Major, Til earned his place as Phju's second-on-command and best soldier. Dedicating his experiences to train his warriors; from his occasional Sangheili assistant to his Unggoy as a effective cohesive unit that take every advantage and close weakness as good as possible. A lance that took care of itself like a clan, even forced his primary mixed lance of Unggoy and Kig-yar to journey together through a dangerous trek from a forest to the near peak of a mountain to force unity and cooperation amongst ranks despite the tense rivalry between species. Needless to say, the training worked and branched out to the rest of the graduated creche, and later sect. On his fourth rotation as Major, Til-and the rest of the Creche of Demanding Succession attached to their sect-was aboard a corvette called Feinting Glance en route for the front lines after shore leave but was assaulted by Kig-yar pirates the tick she stepped out of slipspace. Many weapons, shields and engines were disabled long enough before most of the ship's crew could respond. Helpless for a time, the pirates made the absolutely bold move of boarding the ship in hopes of claiming in their growing fleet of rag-tag jug ships and stolen Covenant spacecrafts. In the surprise attack, retaliation was slow and weak on several parts of the ship but the more confrontational creche was quick to grab arms and fight back the invaders while security commandos kept defense in the vital sectors. Til was fierce and precise in his defense from the barrack towards the primary hanger; armed with carbine and defended with his Kig-yar mercenaries' strong energy bucklers and honed marksmanship while the Unggoy aided in distributing weapons and support. The defense ended with Phju cleaving the head of the Party-master's head off his shoulders and ordered a counter-invasion. A order that everyone was quite agreeable with, choosing the pirates' flagship-a refitted Covenant heavy corvette. Regaining control of the ship, their shipmaster host vengefully spearheaded into the pirates' midst, unleashing plasma torpedoes and pulse lasers upon the much weaker ships. In the chaos, the corvette hovered over their rival and 'dropped' the entire creche upon the flagship in her damaged distraction, garbed in exo gear. Unable to defend herself in the close proximity, the Kig-yar flagship was boarded and its defenders viciously ripped at by Demanding Succession. In personal combat, the avians had little hope against the technologically and physically superior Sangheili and their loyal forces. Til personally spearheaded the brutal assault towards the CIC and engages the Shipmistress with the aid of his lance. The battle was fierce and hectic with the ship threatened to be vaporized by the Glance. Weeding down the defense troops, the major ended the hostility with the head of the mistress broadcasted to the diminished pirate warband. In a panic, the surviving ships made slipspace jump to whatever haven they came from, and after a couple units of victory and short rest, the vengeful Covenant fanatics gave chase to the source of the clan; a webbing of asteroid-connection to form a colony ripe for ore and hiding in plain-sight. However, the Feinting Glance's Luminary detected an artifact pulsing within the heart of the colony. On the assumption of thievery, the corvette tried to call upon any nearby patrols only to find the relic's power disrupted the summons or the Kig-yar's own disruptive technology. With little desire to allow the crime to continue, the heavy corvette droned towards the colony with just a handful of survivors from the last skirmish and meager junk-ships used as merchant transports and decoy cargo-carriers. The naval battle was harsh and more difficult than expected from the Kig-yar's more mobile ships and use of stunning tech to cripple the Glance while its point lasers retaliated on every given weakness. In the chaos, the sect and the Demanding Succession was released on phantom gunships towards the colony and the corvette gave a opening to the colony with a plasma torpedo. Upon landing in a damaged dock, the EVA suited creche mobilized into the colony by orders of eliminating every threat in their cut for the artifact. Needless to say, the battle was bloody and shows some darker undertone from the Covenant military-much to Til's ire. While pressing through a civilian section, a couple lances-including Til's-policed all hostiles with little mercy as expected and at the end, they had a good portion of innocents and surrendered defenders were gathered for judgment. Before the high-ranking officer could give the orders, some members of another creche interrupted proceedings and fired upon several defenseless people before Til could regain control. Stepping between them and the murderers after a moment of horrified grievance, the Muram major violently rebuked the officer of the guilty party on context of 'unrestrained discipline' and ordered the execution of the fourth in each responsible file by their respective officer. The process was heartbreaking and difficult but honor dictated otherwise. When the deed was done, Til furthered punished on the order of protecting the phantoms-effectively cutting little chance of gaining prestige in battle-and flogging to the rest of the ill-gotten members after the battle. With heated blood, Til gave a silent prayer to the ill-fallen and continued on the cleansing after ordering one of his Sangheili to escort the rest to the custody of the docking defense before continuing the assault. Upon arrival, the central station was in heavy defense with automated needle turrets, skilled marksmen and even threats of demolishers that could blow holes to send soldiers on either side spiraling into the void of outer space. Seeing such a respectfully durable defense, 'Duramee chose the only successive tactic; opposing marksmen to distract the Kig-yar while grenadiers and heavy weapons attacked the turrets. Aiding the marksmen in the distraction, Til helped coordinate and bring down some of the elite individuals until the turrets were significantly downed to allow a charge. The ordered assault ended with the death of ever personnel within the central asteroid as per demands of Covenant purification and the recovery of a genuine Forerunner artifact previously inactive on past inspections or uses of Luminary. Til never learned its purpose and that sparked a secret interest to Forerunner artifacts, perking his old hobby of studies. After the battle, Til followed on his punishment to the insubordinates and personally delivered the flogging, cementing his appearance to the sect as a fair, honorable but stern officer of the Covenant Empire. ''-Command of Demanding Succession'' On his sixth rotation as Major (and seventh rotation in the Heretic Uprising), Til proven himself worthy of the rank of Ultra, replacing Phju as the commander of the Creche of Demanding Succession while the latter was given the rank of General after 'Duramee was allegedly killed by heretical assassins, and Til was the new General's first choice. Donning the pearl-white combat harness during one of the Sect's few milestone training sessions, Til familiarized himself with his new command and trained extensively with his energy sword until it was adapted with his natural fighting style. It was different from any weapon he was familiar with; it was practically weightless (to a Sangheili), cut through most material like butter with a hot knife, and fatal in a fool's hand. Armed with his species' most recognized ceremonial weapon of nobility, the Creche Commander felt he have made a step into the higher politics of this war and started the milestone of his career with creating a elite force of his unit with his old training regiment as its foundation; The Sangheili troops were to let go of their suicidal bravado to make sure their own subordinates were to survive and act as a cohesive unit; the Unggoy were hard-pressed to fight for more than their lives and became examples of the warriors that defied the Covenant and prove themselves worthy of becoming apart of their Great Journey instead of dull slaves; and the Kig-yar...perhaps the most difficult to train. Most being the selfish rogues that they are with few true believers in their populations, Til worked to appeal to their greedy desires and 'superiority' as the Covenant's first clients in its extension, with the help of his long-time ally and occasional adviser in Kig-yar affairs, Suf. The training project was shaky and difficult for the most part-Til certainly didn't expect it to be easy to begin with-but overtime with real combat simulations and Til's passionate trust and side-by-side workings, the Creche of Demanding Succession was ripe for testing. The most promising of his Sangheili officers was the young Major, Angr 'Ramalee, who he took as a protege and official second-in-command while Suf worked as the commander and representative of the Kig-yar soldiers, and Igri as the Creche Commander's known aide and commander of his own Unggoy lance. Carefully constructing a unbias hierarchy, Til hoped to use this as morale booster amongst the troops and showcase a possibility of better trust in the lower caste races. Despite Phju's personal skepticism, he allowed this-at the return warning that all of the unit's failures will be on Til's head alone, to which the Ultra agreed to without doubt-and the Sect of Tempered Ascension in service of the Vn'mara Legion under the command of the war-wary and experienced Field Master Iska 'Nbekee stepped back into the frontlines. In the coming two rotations, Til's dedication and training on his creche once more proved vital for the legion, and the Demanding Succession continued its fierce service in the name of the Covenant and its continuation. Fighting on many fronts along Imperial space; from the colony worlds needed to be protected by heretic blitzes and infiltrations to those who dared to leave the Covenant's folds in falsehoods. No one was free of 'Iskantee's games, not even the San'Shyuum, a truth that shook 'Muramai's beliefs to the core upon discovery. ''-Conquest of Vague Harmony '' On the middle of his second rotation as a creche commander, Til discovered this falsehood in a classified mission on the heretic colony called Vague Harmony, Stealth operatives of the Inquisition gave reports that the Governess of the planet was reporting vital information to the Heretic Leader and purposely sending supply runs into his interlopers while keeping the population in a controlled state of hopelessness, slowly converting them into a militia under her direct command, forgoing the loyalties to the Covenant. The commanding Field Marshall, well aware of Til's reputation from his accomplishments and a very close note on his infiltration mission long ago, chose him as the vanguard and catalyst for the coming invasion and purification. Dressed in a stealth harness and volunteering on doing it alone-more out of a fear of repeating the incident-the Ultra went down to Vague Harmony alone via orbital drop. Once landing in the vicinity of the city's poor quarter, Til stepped out-after some discomfort from the drop-to look at the terrible sight of the common sector for the lesser castes and disgraced. However, it was even worse than the Covenant allows. Seeing a Kig-yar creeping around in curiosity, the Muram's first thought was to kill him but he was a individual who saw the potential of underlying contacts and long-term favors. After a brief but enlightening conversation, the two made a fine arrangement that will benefit both; Til will be given periodic information that would help in his mission and the Kig-yar will live and be finely rewarded when the Covenant reclaim the colony. By the end of the cycle, colonial security moved in to investigate the falling but instead fell for one of Til's most infamous techniques; a failsafe bombing that cleared a half-block. Catching the explosion in the distance, the infiltrator knew the deadly game of prowler-and-cactus crawler have begun. Periodically assassinating militia officials, political enemies and sabotaging potential threats for the invasion, Til worked his way up with the help of his growing allies who were supportive of the Covenant empire as all should be. Sneaking into the Governess' offices on the eve of her attempted escape, the Ultra took the opportune chance as part of the security force acting as her escort. Dressed in the Covenant-illegal (and the rebel militia's decidedly favored in their elite corps) assault harness to hide his identity and blend in with the crowd. Inside the facility, Til saw another side of the rebels; scared, believing of the Governess' lies and lost like sheep. A pitiful sight. Coming into the office room, the Ultra found his prey strong-willed yet nervous. She knew her time was coming and Til was about to deliver. Standing in flank, he locked the door before ruthlessly cutting the security force down with his energy sword and plasma rifle. When the Governess tried to call an alarm, Til cleaved her desk in half before engaging the security master in a vicious duel. What the security master had in experience, strength and determination, Til rivaled with serpentine precision, swiftness, and a fiery zealotry. Blow after blow, riposte to meet feints and near death-strikes, Til feigned fatigue after a powerful arc from his opponent. After a failed attempt to expose the Governess for the power-hungry liar that she is, the Ultra ran the security master through in his moment of triumph. Watching the life leave his enemy's eyes, Til callously pushed the body aside and arrested the Governess. She begged for her life and forgiveness but Til didn't give any as he presented her to a holodrone coordinated for the Fleet, where the representative of the High Council-the Prophet of Pity-appeared. A cold, callous politician and believer of the Great Journey who was said to be a old warrior in his younger, more able days. After remarking on her crime and highest of betrayals to her own species, as well as the Covenant, the Prophet proclaimed the Governess to be executed and thus watched as the appointed executioner performed the deed with a dreadful revelation as burn as his sword; the San'Shyuum weren't above heresy and corruptible. Her dying cry alarmed the final signal; the entire planet was invaded and cleansed. ''-Coming of the End'' Since that day, and the bittersweet honor of executing a San'Shyuum renegade, towards the ending rotations of the war, Til became apart of the High Council's deadly games of controlling politics and he knew it wouldn't be just simple. While such duties was more proper of the Covenant's Special Operations, Til and his affiliated unit still proved a vital asset to the operations spearheading for the eliminate of the Heretic Leadership itself. From individual ops to full-scaled battles, assisted by elite Spec Ops, the war started to dwindle into the final moves of a strategy piece. However, this haven't gone unnoticed and the Heretics struck back with radial bombings and assassinations-some personally targeted on Til himself. For the Covenant and himself, the young hero was nearly killing himself to keep the sect in tip-top efficiency to the point that many officers recognized him better than their own general! Phju, unconcerned at first, drew more and more paranoid and envious to his young protege as the war also tore at his mental stability in his own close-calls with heretical assassins. Sensing this growing fracture, the Heretic Leader delivered the catalyst; hiring rogue assassins of the Muram hunting sect, the Hasiss'asin, and set them upon Phju during the securing of a Covenant war asset on a turncoat world. Til and his creche were distracted with disrupting air support for the Heretic forces with the aid of the sect's own anti-air vehicles, when the trap was sprung. The assassins attacked with the professional ruthlessness and precision that made the group legendary, managing to kill most of Phju's long-time honor guard and nearly killed him in the command tent with their deadly venom-laced blades. Managing to tip off the sect mgalekgolo, they stomped in and killed most of the attackers while the others vanished in the chaos. When Til was ordered to come to the forward base alone, leaving Angr to command the creche, he found the command tent in shambles and security high. Inquisitive, the creche commander discovered the bodies of Muram assassins and was absolutely horrified. Right before he was called into the tent with Phju waiting for him. Nothing but hate and malice stared at the younger commander, Til knew this was going to be something the Spirits couldn't save him from. Reason and ration gone from Phju, he accused Til of betrayal, attempted assassination and pains of a teacher to a student despite the latter's passionate denials. Til tried his hardest to persuade Phju but none of his words passed and swords were drawn. There was no turning back. The two fought violently and used every technique they knew to overcome the other, drifting the battle outside for the rest of the sect to see. The General tried to get one of the other Ultras to shoot Til in the back, but no one, not even the Kig-yar, moved to assist the mad leader. This was a battle long foreseen and only the duelists were the ones to end it. Forced in the defensive through most of the fight, the two enemies clashed and locked blades. It almost looked that Phju was going to be the victor until he made a key error; taunt Til about his dishonor before his clan and soldiers, who will become the legion's sacrificial auxiliary. A inescapable chance that they will be killed in the honor of the Covenant...and to forever shame their former commander in his competence. That stabbed every personal fabric in Til's being and everything he cared for; his soldiers, his clan, and his competence to the Covenant. With a vicious battlecry, a new strength surged through the Muram veteran's body and he drew his second energy sword before pushing his former mentor back. Every bit of mercy Til left him and nothing but ruthless fury fed into his attacks. Accounts recall it as a deadly dance of preserving fires, never wasted in offense or defense. A fellow Muram refer it as a 'Tiburian Storm'. Phju was witted down until he lost his sword arm and head in two swift blows. With one final cry of pain and surfacing regret, Phju's eyes met with Til one final time before life left him and his head rolled off his cauterized neck. Fatigued and hurt in more ways than one, the victorious Ultra immediately deactivated his swords and stared at them. He felt nothing but disgust and anger. However, it had to be done...and everyone knew it. The General's bodyguards were the first to kneel before their new commander, followed by all others present, cementing his new rank as General of the Sect of Forboding Might, and his first order as such was to prepare to avenge their fallen leader with the destruction of their present enemy. As communications was re-established and fire burned in the sect's spirit, they marched and crushed opposition with a clear visage now, capturing their objective; the heads of the colonial leaders. - A milestone in the verification of Til's new rank with the Fleet's Council of Masters, the Muram hero have achieved the rank of General in a near decade of successive service. The Demanding Succession was under the command of a experienced Angr and the Foreboding Might was now Til's to command as a elite force at the Fleet's disposal, who had direct commands from the High Council itself. Outfitted in his heavily-armored combat harness and gifted with the plasma glaive from his clan for his accomplishments, General Til prepared for the final marches of the Heretic Uprising... ''-Battle of God's Praetorian '' On the final milestone of the war (and one rotation before the step into the Discovery of the Human world Harvest), Til was chosen to be apart of the final battle against the Heretics on their heart-planet, personally controlled by the leader of all this strife; Supreme Commander 'Istankee himself. Joining with the elite Spec-Ops lance led by Special Operations Major Sorsa 'Xirsasai (unknowing half-brothers), they strategized the proper plan to attack and infiltrate the Heretic Keep but after a few discussions and enduring spear-strikes from the defenders, the two commanders of the operations was left with little choice but to battle forward with feints and careful tactics until the rest o the Covenant army came to aid in the epic battle. Til took the vanguard of his sect and personally commandeering the most dangerous part of the battle while Sorsa and his warriors found a way to infiltrate. Deaths on all sides in the most violent of ways, aircrafts crashed and burned, limbs were severed, war machines fired their rain of plasma upon each other with sparse regrouping and retreats. Til faced his namesake's destiny as he slew all who got in his way, becoming a terrible dervish of plasma and blade like a skin-ripping hurricane with him as its calm eye. When he came to his right senses, he stood in the middle of bodies with scars dripping indigo blood from his own wounds, mandibles slack from battle fatigue and his nose stuffed with the stench of death and decay. Horrified and amazed as poetic thoughts rippled through his mind; Is this how the once righteous Covenant will fall? Killing one another in different beliefs of leadership and rights? Is he to find the same path and fate as his namesake? Will the Covenant ever find peace and balance to the Gods' favor or will blood be demanded to sate their divine whims? Will the Sangheili ever find peace or will they forever be...swords to their San'Shyuum masters? '' As these thoughts ran and etched into his soul, his wary eyes looked at his warriors and the coming enemy. A moment of short-lived clarity took hold: The Sangheili were warriors and they will die as warriors. Peace will come in the Great Journey as they march for the great beyond. With this, he lifted his primary sword high and shouted the ancient Muram war-cry uttered by Tibur the Storm, ''"We stand together as one mighty eye and our blades are the storm's winds. To split and falter is to break the storm and be nothing but crushed sand to the coming horde! Stand fast and never falter before doubt for we march to revelations! We are one!" '' That was the speech he gave before flying blade-first to death's grasp and when dawn came, the war was finally over. The keep fell into ruin and the defending army was in ruins. Heads were taken, bodies were atomized or given to nature to cleanse, and the remnants hunted till it was nothing but scorned memory. Til stood over the defeated, hardened with a dark cloak around him, elbows deep in blood with the spinal cord and helmed head of a heretical zealot dangling from his taloned grasp. The skull was the most precious and honored piece of a trophy to the Muram and he took what he deserved. There, he looked at his brothers-in-arms and felt somewhere deep in his soul that wasn't the end. The memory of disillusion and treachery changed Til forevermore. 'A Breath of Peace and Change' '''The Great War' -''The Battle for the Shield World'' -'The Hunt' -''Battle for the Human Fleetmistress'' ''-Battle for the Ghost Supercarrier'' ''-Crash-landing Defense & Vengeance'' ''-First Restoration of the Sect of Lamenting Consecration'' ''-Second Hunt'' ''-Trap of Hope'' ''-Fatal Trial & Promotion'' ''-RIse of the Legion of Redeeming Vigilance'' Personality Appearance'' '' Til 'Muramai is the child of interlocking Muram and Xirsas blood, with the Muram traits more dominant physically with his unique scales, mandible tusks and talons. Standing an imposing 9'1" with the infamous Ripa 'Moramee and weighing nearly 600 pounds of pure muscle shaped from decades of war and hunting, the Field Master is lean in appearance with honed distribution on his body to keep a moderation of power and agility. Like most of the Muram clan population, especially in the pure clan-line, Til have sand-brown skin with a darker, rugged scales covering the top of his body to protect it from flesh-ripping sandstorm and scolding heat. His Xirsas traits comes in the form of beguiling strength and legendary fortitude-which have saved his life more than once. Since his valiant victory in the Ba'knwa Hunt (2531), his more tender skin have electric-induced burn scars and scales protected by his armor is bleached a sickly white. His eyes were once a exotic amethyst purple with jade green sclera, until this same accident rendered the left eye a sickly green with the pupil vanished in the milky haze and the right turned his purple pupil into a malicious red-violet with his veins visibly pulsing. His most defining attribution is the hardened thoracic cage and respirator he is forced to use to breath proper and very slowly heal his damaged lungs with medical gases, giving him audibly mechanical breathes in times of stress. As a Field Master of incredible skill and prestige in the Empire, Til have procured several sets of armor in his career, the designs remaining consistent to serve his abilities; adequate defense without sacrificing his mobility and endurance, top-of-the-line communications and sensor capabilities, and Special Operative stealth systems. Currently, he wear a modified Muram-based combat harness (with similarities to Hesduros Zealot operatives) with dark gold plating, avian-like armored respirator, and hardened talons on his boots and gauntlets. Perfect for his fighting style and tactics, Til finishes his appearance with a elegantly-crafted cape of dark violet war-silk, a wide belt made from boiled dune-wyrm skin rimmed with Muram steel to hold his four curveblades and attached bandalier holding his multiple poisonous throwing darts. Category:Covenant Profiles